As personal electronic devices such as portable telephones and portable electronic organizers have become smaller, less expensive, more powerful and more versatile, users have begun to rely on such devices to greater degrees. Typically, the user of a personal electronic device desires to maintain the ability to use his or her personal electronic device both at his/her desk or other workstation and when mobile.
In order to facilitate convenient and effective use of personal electronic devices such as personal electronic organizers, holder stands for one or more devices have been developed which incorporate battery charging ports, but which do not allow for angular adjustment of the electronic device. Also, stands for devices have been developed which allow adjustment of the angle of an electronic device. In order to aid in carrying personal electronic devices, holders have been provided which will hold a personal electronic device upright on a support surface such as a desk and also clip to a user's clothing.
While the foregoing stands and holders facilitate transport and use of personal electronic devices, they still fail to provide as wide a range of convenience, versatility and usability as may be desired by a user of a personal electronic device who wishes to use his or her personal electronic device in both a stationary manner and when traveling.